


Too Late?

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: A frozen lake could be the last thing you see unless Daryl can get to you in time.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Falling Through The Ice





	Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: hypothermia, fear of imminent death

It wasn’t supposed to be this cold. There wasn’t supposed to be snow. And there definitely wasn’t supposed to be a frozen lake.

Your luck that you found the stupid lake and fell through the ice.

Fortunately, you kept your head and didn’t thrash about breaking up the ice even more or tiring yourself out and pulling yourself under. You kept your legs moving and rested your arms over the thickest part of the ice nearest what you believed to be the lakeshore. Unfortunately, you couldn’t pull yourself out of the water.

The walkers had been moving pretty slowly because of the cold so you thought yourself relatively safe in yelling for Daryl. Even so, you didn’t want to yell too much. Not only did you run the risk of attracting attention but also of weakening yourself with the effort. One good yell was all the risk you could take.

Sucking in as much air into your lungs you yelled as loud as you reasonably could. “DARYL!!!!”

Minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Daryl. You were getting colder, your limbs stiffer, and you were both hungry and nauseated. Confusion would be next then your speech would slur and you might not be able to yell for help again.

You tried to make one last effort to pull yourself out of the water but your arms were too cold to work together well enough. Resting your forehead on your folded hands you kicked your legs a few times and tried to flop up onto the surface. That somehow worked well enough to get you out of the water up to your waist and you worked your legs over the ice so you were finally laying on the shoreline.

“DARYL!!!!”

If Daryl, or someone friendly to you, didn’t find you soon you were going to die of hypothermia. You fought to stay awake but you were dozing off when you thought you heard Daryl’s bird call. It took all the effort you could muster just to lift your head and look in the direction you heard it. Your voice failed and you couldn’t call out to him again though. 

Just before you passed out you thought you saw him running toward you from the treeline and you lifted your hand to reach out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
